godofwar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God of War:Curses of the Past
The following story occurs bewteen God of War and God of War:Ghost of Sparta. The plot focuses on Deimos, Kratos' enstranged brother and the struggles in his tormenting life. The Beginning Ends Now.. Chapter 1: Drifting Watching the birds fly by freely, wondering if he could ever be like them, Deimos hung onto the chains that grasped his arms. Attached to the chains were the gauntlets that he dreaded so much. The sun was setting and the sky darkened slowly from red to gray. The thought of being free mocked him and angered his spirit. He would never be free of this, curse of life. "Brother! Why have you left me?! I lay in pain and hate, the darkness of fear shrouds me more day by day!" His voice was hoarse and cracked from years of calling out to a savior that would never come. His head dropped on his shoulder and he began to weep, his bloodshot eyes weary from releasing tears for such a long period of time. He cried himself to sleep and during his agonizing slumber, he envisioned himself as a young boy training with the only family he had, Kratos. Deimos and his brother were very close, and all close things eventually split up. Though they did not know it, that day, that day would be their last together. Practicing in the fields of Sparta's training grounds, Kratos concentrated his aggression into his fighting style. His brother fought timidly as frail as a flower. In the next instant, Deimos found his back laying on the ground. Kratos reminded him of their city's motto in battle. "A Spartan never lets his back hit the ground!", he shouted. That night, Deimos was taken by two mysterious figures. Unbeknownst to Kratos, they would soon reappear in his life. As his brother was taken away, Kratos could do nothing but watch. The next day, Deimos' disappearance was noticed by the captains training the Spartan youths. Though it was a mystery what happened to him, they paid it no mind since they would have thrown him into the mountains. In this way, it was less work for them. That was the first time Kratos was haunted by regret but not the last. He had his first nightmare as a child, in it Deimos suffered, no words came out of his mouth but the name of the brother he wished to save him. Kratos tossed and turned in his bed, grunting and moaning. The faint sound teased him and each repeat brought an incredible weight upon his shoulders."Brother!....Kratos!" Now a grown man, Kratos headed to the Desert of Lost Souls, the mighty Ghost of Sparta looked for Pandora's box. The power to kill a god, which could be fused into any being, even a mortal like himself. Though Kratos was the loosest definition of a mortal, for his savagery broke apart his humanity, allowing him to do near-impossible things. in spite of gaining amazing power, the Spartan countlessly questioned what it was worth and what he has lost. Deimos knew all about his brother's legacy. Stories can spread even to the far reaches of the land. He hung in place, wishing the birds that have constantly pecked at his flesh would just kill him. All the bruises and cuts he has proves some of his torture. Since he had not ineracted with anyone since his childhood, Deimos had reached the peak of madness, desiring to eat anything, including the rats in the dirt and the flies of the air. His insanity had influneced him, and he convinced himself that Kratos should have saved him. This provided him with the need for revenge, fueled by his hate, anger and torment. "I will face you brother, and only one of us will still stand in the end." A sudden voice shattered his deep thoughts. "You brother is a remarkable warrior. The fates have deemed him to be on Olympus. Yet you rot here, begging for him to come. Ha! Don't you realize he has no reason to worry about you. He is in favor of the Gods, meaning he is their champion. You hang here, eaten by the birds and marked by the pain and suffering you have endured." I stepped forward to show myself to him. "Why are you here?", he asked with a sneer. His eyes closed but the agony was still visible. "I am here to aid you Spartan, to aid you in your revenge." He laughed at himself and smiled wearily. "Look at me, what kind of ally would I serve as? I am weak and I am nothing." I needed to reassure him that he was in fact a strong man, one who just needed to be willing to fight. "Ah, but you are not, Deimos." He opened his eyes and began to shout the origin of our tongue. "τη γνώμη μου μια φορά κάλεσε Brother τεθεί μου εδώ. Δεν είναι αυτός που έχει κάνει αυτό! Έκανε μου υποφέρουν και τώρα, τώρα θα είναι η μία να τεθεί κράτος να θάνατο! το φάντασμα του Σπάρτη θα είναι τίποτα περισσότερο." In modern words he had said: "The one I once called brother put me here. It is him that has done this! He made me suffer and now, now I will be the one to put Kratos to death! The Ghost of Sparta will be no more." I left him, it was obvious my words would fall on deaf ears. I chose to come back another time, when he would consider my offer. "Kratos! Kratos!....KRATOS!" Deimos shouted into the heavens, his wrath getting to its peak. He shook around violently, hoping the chains would give in. "The Gods let you live, that does not mean I will do the same! "Darkness will soon prevail in the world, and so will I." After rattling around, one chain suddenly snapped. He hung by one more and swung around, trying to reach a wall and pull it off. After his hand just barely caught a pillar, he used it to pull himself off the chain and it broke. Deimos was free. Free to take his revenge. Chapter 2: Shifting As he walked down from the Domain of Death, he felt a sudden chill. An unexpected presence. The wind whistled in his ears as the pebbles shuffled. The ground rumbled faintly and he turned around, staring at Hades. The god of the Underworld watched Deimos through his burning helm, standing in silence. "You will be in my domain sooner than you know, Spartan." "If I die, Kratos will as well. If I fall, I will bring him with me." "You do not have the power to destroy him. His strength and cunning will be his ally and your enemy." "And it is not your destiny", a voice suddenly interrupted. The fates emerged from behind Hades, disguised as elderly women. Each one holding a wooden staff to help them walk. They threw their staffs in a pile and it began to glow bloodred. Deimos stepped back as the pile began to take the form of someone who looked familiar. Then it was clear. It was Kratos, whose mark illuminated. Deimos ran into the image, thinking it was genuine. Kratos whisped away in the wind as Deimos charged, causing him to fall. Laying on the ground, he brought his temper down to a normal degree but in his heart, the mixed emotions would never go away. "Ease your soul, Spartan. You cannot prevail. The remnants of your sanity fall apart the longer you hold this grudge." "I do not care! My only concern is watching him suffer. That is all I need. All I want." TBC